


Faith

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [142]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e15 Devil's Trap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has faith. So does 'Meg'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Meg has faith: in God, in the Winchesters. So does 'Meg', in her father.

 _You're done for,_ Meg says.

 _Never,_ 'Meg' answers.


End file.
